Lobelia Girls' Academy
'''Lobelia Girls' Academy '''is a private school for girls located in Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan. It offers education from elementary school through junior college. The middle school and high school have dormitories to house students who do not live close enough to commute to school. The school's charter stresses charity and chastity as their virtues. Lobelia Girls' Academy is referred to as the rival school of Ouran Academy and its theatrical Zuka Club is seen as the equivalent of the Ouran High School Host Club, although its members see themselves as superior not only to the Host Club, but to men in general. This attitude, among other factors, contributes to the assumption that members of the Zuka Club (and many of the students at Lobelia) are lesbians. The Lobelia uniform is the same for all students of the school, regardless of grade level. It consists of a slim-waisted maroon jumper, topped by a 3/4 sleeved white-and-maroon nautical style blouse adorned by an elaborate ivory bow. The outifit is completed by ivory knee-socks and black pumps. The academy runs pre-school to high school classes. When the students are in middle-school to high-school, the student lives in a dormitory. The Lobelia Girls' Academy is known for its prestigious performing art programs which occasionally tour Japan performing live shows in concert. They also preform at Ouran Academy annually during the Cultural Arts Fair. Known Students *Benio Amakusa *Hinako Tsuwabuki *Chizuru Maihara *Kotoko Fujioka (alumni) *Yuko Kosaka (alumni) Plot The Host Club encounters several students from LGA who appear in two distinct anime episodes. The first is Ep 09 - A Challenge from Lobelia Girls' Academy! in which an unusual trio of maidens who belong to Lobelia's White Lily League and Zuka Club come to Ouran, where they first meet Haruhi and, believing her to be a slave of the Host Club, attempt to woo her away from both the Club and the Academy. Their lack of success in their first foray, leads to a second in Lobelia Girls’ Academy Strikes Back! when they kidnap Haruhi and con her into performing in one of their extravaganzas. The chief culprit of the trio is Benio Amakusa, who proclaims that she will take Haruhi's first kiss (not knowing it's already a fait accompli). Once again, the plot is foiled and everyone ends up in a madcap chase (ala Keystone Kops) while Haruhi complains that all she wanted to do that day was go shopping. Trivia * The academy's name is taken from a variation of the Lobelia flowering herb, known for its hardiness and quick-spreading nature. * In the manga, the school is called Roberia Girls Academy. * Throughout the series, there is an ongoing joke referring to how everyone attending Lobelia Girls' Academy is a lesbian (perhaps even the elementary and kindergarten students) since it is an all-girls school. There is also an ongoing joke that girls that visit or enroll in the academy come back as lesbians or never come back at all. * The academy is one hour drive away from Ouran Academy. * The academy is considered as a "womens' paradise." * The name of the school (St. Lobelia) pokes fun at the appearance of the white lobelia flower itself, which bears a resemblance to female genitalia. Category:Places Category:Lobelia Girls' Academy